Ibaj
=Skillshttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skills&action=edit edit this page= From the RuneMyth Wiki, the wiki for all things RuneMyth (Redirected from Skill)http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Firework_Small.gifA player gaining a Level in a Skill.Added by Tezzhttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:SkillScreenDungeoneering.pngThe current stats display menu.Added by Divisionhttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Audio_options_icon.pngLevel up fireworks (link)Plays when you level up in any skill above your head and they are small http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Early_rsc_stats.pngThe original stats menu, in RuneMyth ClassicAdded by Division Skills are a player's abilities that may be developed throughout the game. Skills are trained by various actions which use that skill, which give experience in the skill, until enough experience is earned for the next level. Some skills allow players to cook, chop down trees, make fires, use magic, make runes, and so on. Professional Java programmers have estimated that Jagex utilized nearly 250 pages of straight-up coding using loops to achieve a single skill. Some skills support each other. For example, logs obtained from Woodcutting can be used for Firemaking, and fires from Firemaking can be used for Cooking food, and food can be used to replenish life points to help in Combat. The higher your levels are the more of the skill you will have access to. With the release of Dungeoneering, there are now 25 skills in Runescape. Members have access to all 25 skills, while free-to-play can only access 16 skills, with less content and advantages (especially towards the higher levels). http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fishing_with_Rod.gifA player using the Fishing skill.Added by Wc 454Training some skills can result with a profit in coins, such as selling the fish you gain when training the Fishing skill, or selling the drop(s) from a Slayer assignment. Please refer to the Money-making guide for details of this although how you train your skills is your decision to make. All skills but Constitution start out at level 1. Constitution starts out at level 10. Players can advance a skill to level 99 (except for Dungeoneering, which can go to level 120); after that, they can increase their experience up to 200,000,000 - but gain no more levels for doing so. A player's combat level begins at 3, because of 10 Constitution. The maximum combat level a member can reach is 138. Non-members can reach up to level 126 because a non-member can't train the Summoning skill. See the hiscores for the relative rankings of the different skills. Every skill has a unique jingle that plays when the skill is levelled up. This jingle changes with each skill to be slightly more complex, whenever the skill reaches 50. If a knowledgeable player were to start a new character, with certain assumptions for efficiency in activities like training combat and summoning with slayer, it would take approximately 3,600 hours to go from all level 1 skills to all level 99 skills. Skills can be temporarily boosted or lowered by using certain items or equipment, such as Capes of Accomplishment, beer, potions, pies, or a summoning familiar if the player is a member.. If a player is in the top 2,000,000 players in a skill, and is of level 30 or greater in that skill, they will appear on the hiscores. http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skills&action=edit&section=1 edit Free to play skills Free players have access to 16 skills. http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skills&action=edit&section=2 edit Member skills Members have access to 9 additional skills, including the 16 free-to-play skills. Owner-Division Co-Owner-Tezz